


Concatenation

by Anesther



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions others, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anesther/pseuds/Anesther
Summary: Everyone has a story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 100 themes challenge, done in drabbles. 
> 
> Haven’t done one of these in seven years. Time to do it again.
> 
> -Each prompt will be one chapter, featuring either a character(s) or pairing(s), which can be explored through range of A03's categorized system, hence the way I tagged this; but it's applicable to change should I see fit.  
> - _May_ have yet-to-be-seen characters, for the sake of guessing their nature.  
>  -Will be done as in-character as possible as always.  
> -This will all be set within the canon universe.
> 
> Without further ado, here we go.

-

Prompt Challenge: The Emotions List

-

Ava and Wrathia

-

Birth

-

She falls from stars into darkness.

Warmth swaddles her whole, a reprieve from the ice that seized her body and numbed her senses.  

Light pierces her sight, the world cold. Vulnerable and tired, she looks up at the unfamiliar surroundings, missing the smell of someone safe.

Wrathia furiously jerks herself from the weakling holding her, unable to fathom how she lost it all—lost everything to glaring blue. The body is frail and unbearably mortal, each second ticking down an already disintegrating lifespan. Hate scalds inside the throat—

Ava vomits violently, squirming in pain. Her cry shatters her own ears.

Possessed.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie and Ava

-

Enthusiasm

-

Maggie loved telling Ava about her life.

She enjoyed seeing the different expressions on her face: puzzlement at a riddle she overheard from older kids; alarm about the latest shoplifting heist; awe from the triumph of beating someone at their own game.

Nothing compared to the joy that overtook Ava when Maggie spun stories of finding their parents. The elation they both felt at the thought of reconciling with their families bonded the girls fiercely.

Ava clung to the tales, eager to keep hoping against disappointments.

Maggie loved telling Ava about her life.

It made her believe she had one.   



End file.
